1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automatic locking differential mechanisms for motor vehicles or the like and more particularly, to a novel differential mechanism incorporating improvements in manufacturability and assembly thereof utilizing a coaxial double spring arrangement in combination with a pin held in an elongated flat ended hole in the driving members of the mechanism which greatly simplifies both original manufacture and installation in the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to construct automatic differential mechanisms with two locking-unlocking toothed clutch members which are driven by a common driving shaft and wherein the driving clutch members drive driven members in order to form an automatic locking differential for automotive applications. Each clutch member operates independently to drive its associated axle shaft connected to the driven member; however, the drive members are connected to one another in such a manner that a differentiating action occurs when the vehicle turns. In order to provide this differentiating action, resilient means are provided in cooperation with pins to inter-couple the opposing surfaces of the driving members.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with the above conventional construction which stems largely from the fact that the use of conventional single spring interfacing means and pin interconnection between clutch members is difficult and cumbersome to manufacture, install and maintain. This stems largely from the fact that the single compression spring construction sometimes fails and it is difficult to replace or repair broken or damaged springs. Also, access to the pin and spring installation is difficult requiring special tools and specialized knowledge. Even in the initial installation, the procedure for installing the pin and spring arrangement is time-consuming and awkward.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed for a differential mechanism which permits assembly, maintenance and repair in both manufacture and installation to be as simple as possible so that the likelihood of problems is greatly reduced.
Such a means should provide ready access to the parts intended to be installed and yet, overall performance must not be reduced.